Mayor Muldoon
Mayor Muldoon, The Mayor, or Mr. Mayor is the main antagonist of the 2017 film The Nut Job 2: Nutty By Nature. He was voiced by Bobby Moynihan. Plot The Mayor first appears at his evil lair (his and Heather's Mansion) where he makes a corrupted treaty that fans would know what would happen next He plots to destroy the Park. First plot where Surly is "proven wrong by his guilt". The mayor fails. The second time where Surly, now fully happy. The Mayor succeeds. Surly rescues Precious and with help from Buddy. Precious leaves Frankie behind, after he vomited his food. Surly backtracks Muldoon's office and vandalizes his signature bobblehead. Muldoon gets a crossbow, Surly dodges a shot, only to believe he lost Buddy. After the Mayor's success in creating LibertyLand (Albeit LibertyLand's name changed to LieLand as a funny way to label the villain), Surly prepares an attack but he does not have enough heroes to defeat The Mayor, Heather, or Gunther. Surly proves himself right by evading being tranquilized and rushes to the once-forgotten Mr. Feng and his Shaolin Mice Surly and Mr. Feng made a comeback and rescues Andie, Mole, Bruisers, Redline, Buddy, and Chipmunks by ordering an attack in poacher vehicles After a surprising comeback, Precious rescues Frankie, who has been scapegoated by Heather. Heather found out the plan, but Surly and Buddy use their strength to force the gun to aim at Heather by crawling at Gunther. While Precious' collar blocked one of the darts. Andie did her part in biting Gunther a few times as Surly, Buddy, and Andie successfully forced the gun to shoot Heather in a diaper. This ultimately caused Heather to frame Gunther for something he didn't mean to do Surly and Buddy rush to the roller coaster as Muldoon plans to get away. After a successful landing on the top. Surly bites Muldoon three times. While Muldoon tried to kill Surly, he did the craziest thing possible by climbing onto the Mayor's magic cane. The Mayor flinched in cowardice by using an umbrella mode for his cane but Surly manages to get his revenge on the Mayor, causing the Texan poacher to fall to a bouncehouse. After Mayor's defeat by Surly's paw, Mr. Feng does his part in revenge (Because Surly and Mr. Feng have same goals). The Mice deprive The Mayor of dignity and Muldoon is arrested for poaching, conspiracy, corruption, and vandalism. Heather and Gunther are also arrested. The Mayor served life sentence, Gunther's fate in prison is unspecified, Heather is a juvenile delinquent and is being sentenced to serve unknown amount of years in juvenile detention center. Quotes ...More to come Trivia * Mayor Muldoon is similar to these villains: ** Latham Cole = They'e both western-accented, they both wear derbys and waistcoats, they are both greedy, calculative, corrupt, and sinister. They also are redheaded. Unlike Latham, Muldoon gets arrested, but does not die. ** Mandrake and Hexxus = have a lot in common: Unlike the other two, The Mayor is human and not a Umbrakinetic entity ** Lady Eboshi = They're both hunters, both seek to destroy the forest. Unlike Eboshi whereas she redeems herself even after she was wrong, The Mayor is blackhearted ** Sarousch = They're both well-intentioned extremists, both hate the main villain in the previous chapter (Muldoon: Raccoon; Sarousch: Claude Frollo), they also tend to steal from protagonists (Muldoon: Nuts; Sarousch: Jeweled Bell). In Addition, They are both hated by Critics *** Sa'Luk is similar to both of them. Unlike the both of them. Sa'Luk is worst, and he got backfired on stealing one item...The Hand of Midas ** Elmer Fudd = They are both hunters, their lines are Similar. They also get foiled by protagonists preventing them from hunting them (The Mayor: Surly damaging his property; Elmer Fudd: Bugs Bunny humiliating him) ** Newmann = They're both Poachers, both Gaolers, and both vengeful to Main Protagonists (Mayor: Surly for vandalizing his memorabilia; Newmann: Felix for scarring his visage) ** Victor Quartermaine = They're both aristocrats, both poachers, and both nihilistic. The only two differences between him and Quartermaine are: *** Muldoon is already a father while Quartermaine is a Golddigger __FORCETOC__ Category:Spoilers Category:Xenophobes Category:Criminals Category:Poachers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Extremists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Oppressors Category:Tyrants Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cowards Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Imprisoned Category:Gaolers Category:Starvers Category:Thief Category:Jingoist Category:Polluters Category:Nazis Category:Aristocrats Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Liars Category:Nihilists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Vandals Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Usurper Category:Conspirators Category:Crime Lord